Happy Easter
by Typhoid-love
Summary: Shannon just can't seem to remember the meaning of Easter, but being with Sayid makes her not really care. One-shot. Shayid.


**Title:** Happy Easter

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because it's cute and has mentionings of kinky things.

**Summary:** Shannon just can't seem to remember the meaning of Easter, but being with Sayid makes her not really care._._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I wrote this one-shot for the celebrations of Easter. For some reason I feel as if I'm the only one who writes Shannon stories these days. That's kinda actually... depressing. It's like after Shannon's death people just gave up on her. Well, no worries, I haven't given up. LET SHANNON LIVE ON THROUGH FANFICTION!

Happy Easter, everyone. And if you don't celebrate Easter... well... then you have an AWESOME day anyway. Every day should be a day of celebration.

**UPDATE, 5/23/11: **Just fixing some spelling mistakes here. I noticed I had a few and I get anal about them.

* * *

Shannon can barely remember the meaning of Easter. She thinks it had something to do with Jesus' death. But that holiday had been so commercialized with bunnies, eggs, and baby chickens; no one probably knew the actual meaning of it.

She was sitting on the beach watching the waves crashing down onto the shore. Her legs were spread out and she was leaning back on her elbows. She wished that they could have been back in civilization now so then she could wear one of those sexy bunny outfits for Sayid. She wasn't exactly sure how he would react to her wearing something so kinky for him, but she imagined he would be shocked at first and then excited to celebrate a holiday he didn't celebrate just so he could be with her. He would peel off each piece of skimpy clothing with ease and they wouldn't care about the real meaning of the holiday; they would defy God and enjoy each moment of it.

She wished that she could at least have some bunny ears to wear. Of course she would only wear them for Sayid and in the privacy of their shelter.

"What are you doing here sitting alone?"

Shannon looked up and smiled when she saw Sayid looking down at her. She took his hand and made him sit down next to her.

"I was just thinking about things." She replied, leaning into him and her heart soared when he wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"What about?" He asked, leaning over and pressing his lips against her neck. She giggled and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Stop doing that." She demanded him.

Sayid pulled his lips away from her neck and grinned at her clearly amused. "Why should I stop?"

"Because you're distracting me." Shannon whined playfully. She really didn't mind him distracting her. She honestly loved it.

"I apologize." He said humorously. He brushed some hair out of her face. "Please, tell me what you were thinking of."

Shannon shot him his favorite smile; the smile that showed him how happy she was to be with him. "I think today is Easter." She said and he gave her a questioning look. "I don't know what today's exact date is, but I know it's around the Easter season."

"Do you like Easter?" He asked her curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's all right. I just like that candy part and painting eggs with the kids."

"The kids?" Sayid asked confused.

"Yeah, I used to teach girls how to dance. They loved Easter. So every Easter we would throw them a little party with tons of candy and we would all paint hard boiled eggs. It was actually a lot of fun." Shannon said, smiling at the memories.

"You never told me that you taught children how to dance." Sayid said, also smiling. "I think that is very sweet that you did."

Shannon's smile brightened. "Yeah… those were some good times." She said looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Tell me more about what you did on Easter." Sayid said leaning in closer to her. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Not much, really." She said then gave him a sly grin. "But I can tell what I would do to you on Easter if we were back in civilization."

"Oh really?" Sayid asked amused.

Shannon nodded then leaned over and whispered in his ear. Each one of his reactions made her more and more excited. He would gasp slightly and then she could feel his grin grow on his handsome face. She pulled away and she looked at him with hungry eyes.

"You know… you can do some of those things to me here." Sayid told her with a mischievous grin.

Shannon grinned back. She loved this side of Sayid; the kinky side of him. It excited her to no end.

Without another word, she grabbed Sayid's face and crushed her lips to his. He immediately kissed her back. Both his arms wrapped around her now and he gently pushed her down onto the sand. He hovered over her, his tongue swirling around with hers. Shannon's arms wrapped around his neck, her legs hiked up almost wrapping around his waist. They touched each other everywhere, trying to get as much as each other as they could.

Unfortunately, their sensual moment was destroyed by a grumpy southerner.

"Oh will you two please do this in private!" Sawyer told them annoyed. Shannon and Sayid quickly parted lips and stared at the angry man. "The whole damn island don't need to see how much you two need each other."

Shannon bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. She knew exactly why he was so angry; he just found out about Kate and Jack's relationship. This would be a perfect opportunity to annoy the one person who annoyed the hell out of everyone on the island.

"What's the matter, cowboy? Did Kate make out with Jack in front of you again?" Shannon asked with a smirk.

"Can it, Sticks!" He growled out before storming away from the couple.

Shannon looked up at Sayid who was grinning down at her.

"That was horrible… I love it." He said and she giggled the way he always made her.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me how much you love it… in our tent?" She suggested waggling her eyebrows.

His grin grew (if that was even possible). "That sounds like an ingenious idea."

And with that, Sayid scooped Shannon up in his arms and he started carrying her to the shelter that he had built for them.

"Happy Easter, Sayid." Shannon whispered into his ear.

"Happy Easter, love." He whispered back huskily.

He kicked open the flap to their tent and he attacked her neck with his lips. She giggled and decided that this was the best Easter she ever celebrated.


End file.
